<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Euphoria by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491447">Euphoria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness'>Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buff Jaskier | Dandelion, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drug Use, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jaskier is buff under his dainty chemises, Love Confessions, M/M, Opium, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Recreational Drug Use, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt blinked and suddenly his limbs were loose, almost weightless, his head foggy and his mind, freer than it’d been in a long time. Jaskier was talking, as he often was, but Geralt couldn’t remember what he was talking about. All he knew was he craved his skin, his touch.</p><p>It was easy to turn on his side and throw his arm around his middle and press his face into his sternum, his chest hair pleasantly tickling him. “You smell so good.”</p><p>Jaskier relaxed underneath him once the initial shock passed and put some order in his hair with a chuckle. “I think we can conclude opium affects witchers just as well. And thank you, must be because I wash myself with something other than plain soap.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Council of Horny</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Euphoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedgeralt/gifts">stonedgeralt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Max! I hope you enjoy this little gift of mine. &lt;3</p><p>I previously wrote about recreational opium use, and from my research before it was made illegal and massively destroyed, it was a custom from the rich people in Europe to casually offer opium at events, "out of courtesy". It was like offering highly addictive mints.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Jaskier invited him to a private event in Oxenfurt as their reunion point in the spring, Geralt didn’t think much of it at first. Then he thought about it again. Jaskier’s entourage when he was teaching mostly consisted of other teachers and graduates, scholars always in the middle of debates or writing niche theses that a handful of people would find interesting later on. Geralt knew about as much about them as Jaskier himself did, not of his own devotion. He also knew what sort of events scholars indulged in whenever they wanted to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made it to Oxenfurt later than he’d planned, caught in a sudden rainstorm that slowed Roach down, and Geralt had to guide her on foot until it passed. By the time they made it in the city, his hair was still damp and curling at the ends, his cloak more or less having protected him. The streets were relatively empty, Roach’s hooves clicking loudly on the stones. He stopped nearby the university by an inconspicuous house, the chatter and low music reaching Geralt’s ears confirming him he was at the right place. He hitched Roach to a post, fed her a carrot and ventured inside, the door already unlocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The peculiar smell of opium hit his nose before the corporal odours did, stopping him in his tracks. It was very potent. The house had two floors and the first room he walked in had people leisuring on couches and long chairs like they were back in the Roman Empire. Some were smoking from long wooden pipes, the ones on the couches pressed together and softly touching each other as they basked in their short-term haze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier wasn’t there, so Geralt closed the door and stood in the hallway to listen. Rhythmic thumps and moans over his head, laughter, soft voices, creaks of the house working, and underneath all that, numerous heartbeats. Geralt identified Jaskier’s almost instantly, a sound as familiar to him as his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Jaskier would be in the last room of the first floor. He was laying on a bed with too many pillows, chatting with a blond woman curled beside him, barely touching. Jaskier looked relaxed, a flush high on his face and his thick hair disheveled. His doublet was nowhere to be found, his sheer chemise stretched tight over his broad shoulders and barely hiding the outline of his solid chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier titled his head back and beamed up when he saw the witcher. “Geralt!” He rolled out of the bed and rushed to him, colliding into Geralt with a oof. He threw his arms around him in a semblance of an embrace. Geralt didn’t budge from the impact and hugged him back, pushing his face in his neck to inhale his scent. A knot he didn’t know he had in his chest started to loosen up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you came,” Jaskier was babbling, now more hanging onto him than hugging him. Geralt led him back to the bed and sat down with him. Well, Jaskier sprawled on his lap without an ounce of shyness, partially a side effect of the opium. Geralt gently carded his fingers in his thick hair to push it out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have heard the last of it if I hadn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Jaskier’s lids were heavy as he stared up at Geralt, clearly enjoying having his hair stroked. “That’s fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt turned his attention to the woman. “You must be Priscilla, Jaskier told me you were a great poet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled and straightened up. “He did, didn’t he? He also said you had the best jawline he’d ever seen. I have to agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Priscilla,” Jaskier exclaimed, his body tensing up. Geralt huffed and pushed him back down when he meant to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He talks a lot,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>is right here.” Jaskier pouted. Priscilla looked at them both with a grin and got to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you two alone to catch up.” She winked at Geralt and closed the door behind her to give them privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did she wink at you? Are you two already having silent conversations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She told me all your secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sat up and Geralt missed his warmth. He watched him reach for the pipe on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Priscilla wouldn’t,” Jaskier said. “I don’t even have secrets, I’m an open book.” Geralt frowned at the sudden sour smell, quickly hidden in the overpowering opium’s scent. “I’m going to take a few hits, would you like to try it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt removed his boots and cloak, getting more comfortable. He didn’t know whose bedroom it was, but it was clean and tidy. He didn’t know how much the drug would affect him, but he knew it helped to relax and sleep, and Geralt was… well, he was tired, truth be told. He had been riding non-stop for the past few days to reach Jaskier in time, and he was starting to feel the fatigue now. “Why not, can’t hurt to try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier softly smiled at him and laid back against the pillows, Geralt following suit. He watched him light up the end and take a few inhales, long fingers delicately holding up the tool. He let out a long drag of smoke with a satisfied sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I’ll light it up for you.” Geralt idly thought he was indirectly touching Jaskier’s mouth as he repeated his actions, holding his breath in before exhaling. “How is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tastes weird,” Geralt said, smacking his lips together at the weird aftertaste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ingest monster’s organs and questionable odd bits on the regular, Geralt, don’t let small seeds defeat you.” Jaskier chuckled and put away the pipe. Geralt hummed. Jaskier started telling him about his winter and pestering about Geralt’s.</span>
</p><p><span>The drug effects took him by surprise. He </span>blinked and suddenly his limbs were loose, almost weightless, his head foggy and his mind, freer than it’d been in a long time. Jaskier was talking, as he often was, but Geralt couldn’t remember what he was talking about. All he knew was he craved his skin, his touch.</p><p>It was easy to turn on his side and throw his arm around his middle and press his face into his sternum, his chest hair pleasantly tickling him. “You smell so good.”</p><p>Jaskier relaxed underneath him once the initial shock passed and put some order in his hair with a chuckle. “I think we can conclude opium affects witchers just as well. And thank you, must be because I wash myself with something other than plain soap.”</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off. I use the stuff you gave me.” Jaskier’s chest pleasantly vibrated when he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only got </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck off</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Come up here, darling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt groaned but did as told, settling against the long line of his body. He kept his arm around Jaskier and rested his head beside the bard’s, so when he turned his head they were face to face. Jaskier’s eyes were gorgeous from this close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware you enjoyed touch this much.” Jaskier’s mouth brushed his forehead. “This is nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed, almost shivering at the gentle fingers exploring the nape of his neck, blunt nails scratching his scalp. “Only from people I trust. I missed you,” he confessed, the words easily leaving his mouth after weeks of thinking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt reached up to press his palm against his cheek and Jaskier’s breath hitched, his heartbeat accelerating. Words were so simple right now, for once put in order in his head.  “Jask. There’s no one else I’d rather have than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a traveling companion?” Jaskier asked, this idiot man. Well, Geralt was as stupid as him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt kissed him, not pressing in but enjoying the taste of his lips with a swept of his tongue before letting go, his hand returning to his waist. “And more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s face did something complicated, Geralt’s mind too slow to catch up right now, but he perfectly understood when Jaskier kissed him back, a quick thing that left him immediately yearning for another. “That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me, Geralt. I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than my jawline?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier snorted and soundly kissed him again. “Oh, how I missed those deadpan jokes of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt well intended to repeat his feelings once he was sober and put at ease any of Jaskier’s doubts. But for now, he was happy to enjoy this drug-induced euphoria with his favourite bard.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a href="http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/CaptainMarianna">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>